A Letter From the Past
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: Kermit is over the moon when he receives a letter from his long lost twin brother. Surely letting a deprived relative into his life is a good thing, right? But as a joyful story takes a tragic twist, Kermit realises that not everything goes according to plan. A story of trust and brotherhood but also a tale of making fresh starts, not always being stuck as the person you once were.
1. A letter from the past

_Dear Kermit,_

_Do you remember me? Probably not. You probably don't even know I exist. But I have some pretty big news to break to you. I am your long lost brother. Twin, in fact. We are completely identical apart from one small mark I have on my face. You may be asking, how do I know this when _you _had no idea? Well, brother, let's just say I have been well educated. My foster parents made sure I knew what had happened. You see, Mum and Dad couldn't afford to keep both of us as well as all our other brothers and sisters, it was an expensive world out there, you know. So when times got _really _tough, Mum and Dad had to sell one of us. The one that caused the most trouble. Me._

_I'll be honest with you, Kermit. I'm not the perfect brother. Especially when I was a kid. I was mischievous, cheeky, naughty. I was the bad one; you were always the good one, good as gold. Was I jealous? Of course I was, but I didn't change, I didn't know how. But eventually, I learnt to accept myself and we went on as normal, you were good, I was bad. And although Mum and Dad were constantly annoyed with me, they constantly punished me; I never imagined that they would do what they did._

_I am not certain of what happened, I have a few shady memories (as I'm sure, do you), my foster parents have said a few things, not much, but I've made most of it up. I'm nothing if not inventive, brother. You'll deny it, I know you will. I understand if you want to keep the past in the past, I have no record of where you went when you left home so; I'm guessing that was pretty big. But as both of my foster parents have sadly passed away now, I'm on a search to find some, any family. I have leads to our parents and our other siblings, but I was interested in _you_, big brother. I wanted to know more about this twin brother of mine. _

_That was when I found an advertisement for a thing called _The Muppet Show _and it had _you _on the front cover! So this is your new life, huh? This fancy TV program? I have to say, big brother, I'm impressed._

_So I found your address on the back of the leaflet and wrote you this letter. I understand if you want to keep your history firmly in the past but I _really_, really hope that you have a little place in your heart for_

_Your little twin brother.  
>x x x x<em>


	2. Realisation

**Author's note! So I just realised that I didn't write any author's note in the last chapter, sorry!**

**Anyway, hello! This story I thought of a while ago but I never knew where to start when writing it until now. It's a bit deep, just warning you but, enjoy!**

**Muppets are owned by Disney**

I blinked, a little taken aback. The letter I had just read had stated the most dumbfounding thing you could possibly imagine. I had a twin brother.

My first reaction was denial, _There's no way this can be true!_ I thought. _It's probably just some over-obsessed fan. _But it was so realistic, so believable. I couldn't _not _believe it. I was stunned, being reminded of my past gave me a sharp little sting of pain as I still missed them all, terribly. But _this _news was...fantastic! I couldn't believe it. I never even imagined I had a twin brother. He said in the letters that he had a few shady memories but that he imagined that I did too. At first, I didn't think so. But suddenly, I was hit by such a powerful memory, I was taken aback.

**Sorry it was so short and kind of rough around the edges, but I have big plans for the next chapter so look forward to that!**


	3. A lost memory

**Just warning you, this whole chapter is one big flashback. I know I had a lot of unnecessary flashbacks in my fanfic ****_Bowser Jr gets Kidnapped_****, but this flashback is actually important to the plot. But it's my favourite chapter so, enjoy!**

_"__Hey Millie," my twin brother said to our little sister. "Do you see that thing at the bottom of the pond?"_

_"__No," Millie replied leaning over._

_"__Look a little closer," he replied. "That's it just a little more..."_

_He gave her a deft kick and whooped with laughter as she fell into the pond._

_I was standing next to him by the pond; I put my head slightly on one side. "Are you sure you should be doing that, brother?"_

_"__You're no fun, Kermit," he replied. "Goodie-two-shoes. What's the fun in being good all the time?"_

_Millie surfaced again, splashing madly. My brother went into more peals of laughter._

_I didn't take his words to heart, I never do. He was just teasing like he always does. We're twins. I'm the older one, responsible, caring and wise; he's the younger one, fun-loving, cheeky and boisterous. Somehow, although I'm the older one, he's always the dominant one. I never really understood why that was._

_Something strange was going on with Mum and Dad, I was sure. They kept having whispered conversations and they wouldn't talk much to us. I was a little worried. I tried to put that feeling away though, I knew I was being ridiculous._

_One night, though, when I was five, my twin and I were asleep in bed together, when I turned over in my sleep and my brother wasn't there. I woke up, it could've been something normal but somewhere deep down I felt something that said that he was in trouble. I sat up. There I saw a shadowy figure, I couldn't make him out, it was too dark but I knew that he was a stranger. But in his arms he was carrying my brother. My twin was being taken away._

_He saw me and tried calling out but his terrified dry throat wouldn't make a sound louder than a whisper._

_"__Kermit!" he called._

_"__No," I whispered. "Brother!"_

_But before long, he had been rushed off into the horizon. And I never saw him again._

I shook the thought away but it still wouldn't leave me.

_Yes brother, _I thought _I do remember._

But the strange thing was, I couldn't for the life of me, remember his name.


	4. Spread the word!

**Ho, ho, ho, merry Christmas! I won't bore you by telling you what I got so I'll just say I hope you had a great time because I sure did!**

I leapt to my feet. I had to tell everyone! Spread the word! I burst out of my room, ran down the corridor and shot into the first room that I came across. My best friend Fozzie's room.

"Fozzie, you'll never guess what!" I said as I burst into his room.

He had a banana in one hand and a rubber chicken in the other.

"Hey, did I ever tell you the joke about the cereal?" he said. He looked up and saw me. "Oh, hiya, Kermit."

"Boy, have I got news for you!" I said.

"What is it?" he asked. "You seem awful excited about something."

"Read this," I said taking out the letter and handing it to him.

He unrolled the piece of paper and read it, mumbling a little.

"Let's see here," he muttered. "Big news? Long lost brother?" he exclaimed. He looked at me, then back at the paper. "Twins? Is this true?"

I nodded. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Well hold your horses, Kermit. It could just be a lie," he said.

"Well I thought that at first," I said. "But look at the detail! It's so believable! And..."

I stopped, wondering if I want to share my flashback with Fozzie. Then I realise that he is my best friend, so I ought to tell him everything.

"It's brought a couple memories back," I said. "I really do think it's true! I remember it now!"

"Well in that case, write back! Tell him! Heck, invite him over if you want to, I'd love to meet him! Tell everyone!"

So I do. I wrote back to him, a brief note inviting him over the very next day (after all, why wait?) and together, Fozzie and I spread the word to all of the Muppets. I really couldn't wait for the next day.


	5. The letter in reply

**Hey y'all, I just wanted to say that for those of you who want to know the rest of Fozzie's joke from the last chapter, I'll tell you tomorrow. It's a cereal! Anyway, on with the show- I mean fanfiction. This chapter is the letter that Kermit wrote back to his brother, so as it said in the last chapter, it will be brief.**

_Dear Brother,_

_It was so great to hear from you! I never would have guessed in a million years that I had a twin brother! I couldn't quite believe it at first, but soon, as you said, I had a flashback to my past and I remembered it all. You were the naughty one who kicked our sister Millie into the pond, weren't you? I remember that much. So I was wondering, brother, if you would like to come to our theatre some time. Not as an act, just as a guest, a friend. Family._

_You were right, brother. I did leave home for something big, and something big is what I got. After I left home and joined the Muppets, we've become so close; they're like family to me now. I don't like being reminded of my past, this is my new life. But that said, I'd love for you to come over sometime, how about tomorrow? After all, why wait? I'll be waiting for you outside the theatre at 3:00pm. Please be there, the other Muppets are dying to meet you!_

_All my love_

_Kermit_

_P.S. It didn't occur to me earlier, but I can't for the life of me remember your name. And you didn't mention it in your letter. Could you let me know what it is? It's bugging me now._


	6. The shock of his life

**GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! My computer is FINALLY fixed! That's right baby! No more annoying limits or borrowing my mum's laptop anymore! My problems are over! (Well the fanfic ones anyway) Regardless, this may be the last chapter because I haven't got any plans for another chapter so…sorry it was so short but enjoy!**

I saw Walter check his Kermit watch. "He should be here any minute," he said.

"This is so exciting, isn't it, Kermit?" Fozzie exclaimed.

I grinned. "Isn't it half?" I replied. "I still can't believe it!"

I was waiting, alongside the other Muppets, outside The Muppet Theatre for my brother to _finally _appear!

"Hey, what's his name?" Walter asked.

"I-I don't know," I said. I took out the letter from him, undid the green ribbon I had tied around it and scanned my eyes over it. "He never said. And he signed it as '_Your little twin brother_'."

"Does it matter?" Gonzo asked. "You'll find out soon enough. What do you think he'll be like?"

I considered. I read the letter over. "Well, he kept saying that he was the bad twin," I said. "But, he sounded pretty humble in his letter."

Suddenly, in the distance, a car approached. It wasn't a fancy car, it was small and black and one of the headlights had been smashed. Out stepped a tall cynical-looking man in a sharp suit. The car parked and the man opened one of the doors. Out of that door walked…

"No way," Scooter breathed. "I-it can't be."

"Looks like it is," Rolf replied.

"It's…"

"Bad Frog! BAD FROG!" Animal yelled.

"Constantine?"

My blood ran cold. The frog in question stood before us, arms crossed, not saying a word.

I needed to take charge of the situation. I could feel Fozzie trembling beside me, Piggy was fuming, almost at boiling point.

I decided I needed some back-up. I looked around at my friends, the one that's usually the best and bravest in dangerous situations, surprisingly, is Walter.

"Walter?" I said beckoning him over.

He walked over to me. "Yes, Kermit?"

"I'm…" I looked at Constantine. "I'm gonna need your help."

"With pleasure!" he replied.

I turned back to Constantine.

"Constantine," I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Kermit," he replied. "So, we meet again."

"What do you want, Constantine?" Walter demanded.

Constantine glanced at Walter, and then looked back at me with a cold, hard stare.

"I understand that you arte awaiting the arrival of your long lost twin brother," he said. He looked disapprovingly at our home-made welcome banner hung a little wonkily from two windows on the top floor.

"Yeah, what of it?" Walter snarled.

"Wait…wait…" I said. "How do you know that?"

An evil smile crept across Constantine's face. "Because, dear Kermit. That brother of yours, is none other than…"

He gestured to himself.

"Yours truly."

My mouth dropped open.

"No! Y-you're lying!" Walter cried.

I said nothing. Speechless.

Animal yanked at his chain for all he was worth yelling "BAD FROG! BAD FROG!"

I studied Constantine, really properly looked, peering into his eyes.

"Why didn't I see it before?" I murmured.

Animal tore free of his chains, determined to tear Constantine into tiny, froggy bits.

"Will someone _hold _him?!" I snapped whipping around and glaring at Floyd.

Floyd's arm shot out and seized Animal's chain halting him in his tracks.

I took a step closer to Constantine.

"Kermit, are you serious?" Fozzie exclaimed.

I gave him a dismissal wave of my hand.

"So different," I muttered. "And yet so alike."

Suddenly though, I became uneasy, unsure. I took a step backwards.

"But…y-you're sure?" I asked.

"Certain," he confirmed. "Everything I said in my letter was true."

I took out his letter and he took out mine, which was dirty, crumpled, a little torn, folded into four and tied with a red ribbon.

"All except for one part," he said. "The last bit."

My throat went dry, my eyes widened, I bit my lip. I didn't like the sound of this ominous statement.

I was right to be wary. I watched in horror as he took out a shiny, black bomb.

"Oh sure, I want a piece of your heart, brother. But not in the way you'd expect!"

"Wait!" I cried holding my hands up.

All eyes were on me.

**Cliff-hanger! How very exciting. I guess I'll see you when I next upload.**


	7. A huge decision to be made

**Happy New Year! My resolution is to write more so look forward to that. Anyway, here is the rest of this chapter!**

I took a deep breath. "You don't have to do this, Constantine," I said. "Think properly, do you really want to blow up your twin brother?"

Constantine scowled at me. "You don't understand," he said.

"No I don't," I replied firmly. "The thing is…you've had a tough time…_really _tough. But is killing me going to fix any of that?"

He looked at me suspiciously. Saying nothing, he took out a bottle of water and tipped it on the fuse on the bomb, disabling it. He dropped it on the ground and kicked it away.

"Right," said Scooter, still trembling. "Now that's sorted, let's get out of here!"

There were several murmurs of agreement as most of them sprinted off indoors.

I stayed put.

"I know why you're doing this, brother," I said to Constantine. "I know what's going on inside your head."

Constantine shook his head, trying to deny it. I smiled in spite of myself, because he looked just like me when he did that.

"N-no way," Constantine said. "I am Constantine! World's most dangerous frog! Number one criminal!"

"On the _outside_, maybe," I replied. "But inside, you're just my little brother."

There was silence. Constantine blinked. He looked like he couldn't speak, so I kept going.

"And I didn't realise until yesterday, but I need you. We're like two halves, two sides of the same coin. Identical. So don't ruin that, brother, don't throw it away. Please?"

Constantine looked a bit stumped. He said nothing, but sighed and rubbed his face. He looked troubled, almost as if he was going to cry. I felt guilty, in spite of myself.

"Hey," I said. "I'm sorry. I know what you need, you need some brotherly support. Well, that's what I'm here for."

I approached him, wanting to put my arm around him, but was stopped.

"Kermit," a voice from behind me said. "Are _vous _doing what _moi _thinks you're doing?"

"What's that, Piggy?" I asked.

"You're going to let this…" she studied Constantine, wondering how to describe him. "…monster, into our home?"

Rage flooded through me. "Piggy! How dare you call him that!" I snapped. "He's not a monster, he's my _brother_. What's he ever done that's so bad?"

"He tried to kill all of us," Scooter pointed out.

"Yeah, but-"

"TWICE," everyone said in unison.

"Three times in my case," Fozzie said.

"And mine," Piggy put in.

"Well…apart from that."

"He took your place and had you chucked in a Russian gulag," Gonzo said.

"BAD FROG! BAD FROG!" Animal yelled.

"And he almost broke up the Muppets," Rowlf said.

"Me mee meep!" declared Beaker, determined to have his input.

"Other from that."

"He made your girlfriend cry," said Floyd.

"How dare you!" Piggy replied. "I was not crying because of _him_!"

"Whatever."

"Well, he _did _interrupt mu mid-song."

"BAD FROG! BAD FROG!"

"He tried to steal the crown jewels," Rizzo said.

"Yeah, and he threw me," Scooter added. "It hurt."

"BAD FROG! BAAAAAD FROOOOG!"

"He stole my catchphrase!" Fozzie said. "And many of yours too."

I looked over my shoulder at Constantine. He was creeping away, silently.

"Constantine, wait!" I called.

He turned around slowly. "It's alright, Kermit, I can see I don't belong here," he said sadly. "All your friends hate me."

"Wait, but-" I looked at him, then back at the other Muppets. I clenched my fists.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" I yelled, so loudly and so suddenly that everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. Constantine stopped in his tracks, everyone was silent.

"Sure Constantine may have done some bad things in the past," I said. "But he's my brother, and what is brotherhood all about?"

"Stealing each other's hoodies?" Scooter offered.

Constantine and I looked at each other in puzzlement.

"No, no, finishing each other's sandwiches!" Fozzie declared.

"Love," I said. "And forgiving each other no matter what they've done."

I looked around to find someone who had a brother. "Fozzie," I said. "You've got a brother, haven't you?"

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Adorable little thing, his name's Freddie."

"And if Freddie took your iPhone and smashed it against a wall," I said. "You'd forgive him, wouldn't you?"

Fozzie considered. "Well…err…"

"Of course you would!" I insisted. "And do you know why?"

"Because he's your brother, and you love him," Walter said. "Right, Kermit?"

I smiled. "Exactly!" I said. "Thanks, Walter."

He grinned back. "I don't know much," he said. "But I _do _know what it's like to have a brother."

"So, will you give Constantine another chance?" I said. "Please? For me?"

They looked doubtful.

"I can change!" Constantine vowed. "If only you'll give me a chance…"

There was silence. Then the ice was broken.

"I think we should," Walter said. "Kermit's convinced me and this Constantine guy looks like he deserves a chance. Besides, Kermit's our boss; shouldn't we be doing whatever he says?"

"I suppose…"

"Thanks guys," I said. "It's just; Constantine's had a tough time…which reminds me."

I looked at Constantine. "I'm afraid I have some bad news, brother," I said.

He looked anxious.

"Your…_our_ Mum…passed away a couple of months ago."

Constantine's face crumpled. He shook his head. "No," he murmured. "N-no way."

"I'm afraid so."

A tear ran down his cheek, then another. Then…I couldn't bear it anymore, I put my arm around him and he cried on my shoulder.

"But, th-the last time I saw her was w-when I was th-three," he choked. "I n-never really kn-knew her."

"I know," I said gently. I softly stroked the back of his head.

It was weird, a few months ago, when we first met, I would never have dreamed of even going near him. I guess blood's thicker than water.

"Err…Kermit?" Scooter said. "We've decided that, as Constantine is…your brother-"

"And he has had it rough for a while," Rowlf put in.

"They're going to let him stay!" Walter cried.

I grinned. "Great!" I said.

I gave Constantine's shoulder a squeeze. He looked up, sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you," he said. "I just wanted to say that, I'm really sorry for what I did before, and that, this…" he gestured to all of the Muppets. "…means a lot to me."

**Wow, that chapter was IMMENSE! So sorry, but consider it a big finale because I know it came so fast but this fanfic is over already! Boo hoo! :'( But anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review because I don't get nearly enough of those in my opinion. And I will see you whenever.**


End file.
